


Mila

by InkyKinky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Marco's little sister, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyKinky/pseuds/InkyKinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk, just many sibling feels for Marco and his little sister (who I imagine to be named Mila).</p>
<p>We were meant to grow old together and call us names in the retirement home. We will be called "the freckled Bott-twins" because we look so alike, and our dark hair will grow white, our brown eyes will grow blind and our ears will grow deaf but we know that we have each other. That's what siblings are for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mila

**Author's Note:**

> stuff because I drew them both together and now have feels leave me alone sobbing pls

The first time I saw you, you were tiny, your face was crumpled and bright red. Your dark hair, the little hair that was planted on your little head was soft, and already slightly curled. You haven’t even seen me then since you were asleep. It was ten in the morning, and I thought it was the best late birthday present I ever could get.

The first time I saw your eyes, I saw my eyes looking back at me. They had the same shade of chocolate brown. They were curious, and wide, and in an instant you grabbed my finger and grinned your toothless smile. We were happy.

It followed sleepless nights because you cried, our mother trying to bringing you back asleep with a lullaby. I had a very slight sleep for the first few months because it was you.

You began to crawl and grabbed for all the toys I had left lying around carelessly. You got your first tooth and began to bite into my finger. It hurt, but you smiled, and you were happy. You began to stand, you began to walk, at first it was a stumble, you ran two steps and fell on me, and then we walked together.

In our second summer, your face bore as many freckles as mine. And when Mum compared our baby photos, there was no difference except that yours had a freckled face more.

We ate your first chocolate biscuit together. Since then it was your favourite sweet. You smeared the chocolate in your face and your sticky fingers spread a brown, sweet layer at my cheeks because you were so excited.

You had a big tooth gap when you visited me in hospital. It was in spring before you would go to school, and you were proud that you already could write your name on my cast. You drew a smiley next to it, and smiled brightly as you brought me wildflowers from the meadow behind the kindergarten.

Once you drew a sunflower because it reminded you in me. The picture still hangs above my bed because it’s the most precious thing I own.

I read Harry Potter to you when you were nine. We watched Sherlock and Alice in Wonderland. We were crying in cinema together while watching Les Misérables. Together we have Pumuckl completely on cassette. For your birthday, I always made you a mix-tape since you were ten.

You were the wild one, maybe that’s why you never tried to bend your hair. You were sassy, you were clever and brave, and I admired you for that.

You were my sunshine from the very start.

You are the closest to my twin, you are my soul mate. We know each other without words.

We were meant to grow old together and call us names in the retirement home. We will be called "the freckled Bott-twins" because we look so alike, and our dark hair will grow white, our brown eyes will grow blind and our ears will grow deaf but we know that we have each other. That's what siblings are for.

Because sometimes, when I look into the mirror, I see you.

 

– Marco


End file.
